


The world's second unmanned flying desk set

by midnight__shadow



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Судьба второго в мире непилотируемого письменного прибора.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The world's second unmanned flying desk set

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на ФБ https://ficbook.net/readfic/8988028

— Неужели еще один? — спросил Нил.

Он смотрел на письменный прибор в руках Тодда. Упаковка тускло блестела в ранних сумерках. Тодд улыбнулся ему.

— Нет, это тот, который мне подарили два года назад, — ответил он. — В этом году они купили мне свитер.

Нил хмыкнул.

— Свитер — это уже неплохо.

Вместе они принялись подниматься по холму. На западе небо еще горело отблесками красного заката. Долина, расстилавшаяся внизу, почти погрузилась в тень, за исключением сверкающей полосы реки, которая терялась в дымке у горизонта. Тодд всегда любил это место. Здесь он провел большую часть детства, до тех пор, пока родители не решили сделать из него второго Джеффри Андерсона.

— Они просто сходят с ума из-за того, что я не захотел продолжать учебу в этом году, — он махнул рукой.

Нил усмехнулся. Конечно, он ведь был там, с Тоддом. Родители даже не стали давить на него так, как он ожидал. Они пригласили брата из Гарварда, который уговаривал его вернуться и не терять лучшие годы жизни. Они даже сказали, что не дадут ему ни центра, пока он не возьмется за ум, но ему было все равно.

— В следующем году продолжишь? — спросил Нил.

— Да, — Тодд кивнул. — Мне кажется, я наконец готов признать, что мне нравится писательство. Я все еще не люблю говорить, но хочу, чтобы меня слушали.

— Хочешь, чтобы твои произведения читали те, кто создаст Общество мертвых поэтов через сто лет?

— Отстаиваю свое право быть тем, кто я такой, — он хмыкнул. — Я знаю, что за пределами моего дома есть мир. Только я не из тех, кто бежит вперед сломя голову.

Разговаривая, они не заметили, как вышли на мост, и остановились посредине. Тодд облокотился о перила и посмотрел на своего друга. Отблески солнца сияли в его глазах. Он был точно таким же, как в тот день, когда они открывали Общество мертвых поэтов. Кажется, даже в той же одежде. На его губах застыла полуулыбка, которую Тодд так хорошо запомнил. Может, он уже не был способен мысленно воспроизвести его голос и сомневался, карие у него глаза или зеленые, но помнил это выражение лица. Так выглядел человек, который знал, что у него есть друзья, вся жизнь впереди и что он хорош. Нет, не хорош. Нил был замечательным. И единственное, что Тодд знал точно — это то, что даже сейчас он всей душой любил Нила Пэрри и это никогда не изменится.

— Почему ты это сделал? — спросил он впервые. — Они тебе чем-то пригрозили?

Нил смущенно посмотрел себе под ноги, но тут же пожал плечами.

— Конечно. Ты не знаешь, потому что я не знаю, — сказал Тодд.

Брат доказывал ему, что так поступают только трусы. Он искренне удивился, когда узнал от родителей, что Тодд собирается перевернуть вверх дном всю свою жизнь из-за испуганного эгоиста, который застрелился после идиотской пьесы. Но Тодд знал, что у него были причины. Нил еще раз напомнил им, как важно, чтобы у человека была возможность следовать своему сердцу.

— Я переписываюсь с Капитаном, — признался Тодд, чтобы сменить тему. — Он недавно переехал в Лондон. Когда узнал, что я пишу, пообещал почитать, если я пришлю ему свои работы. Возможно, помочь в публикации.

— Я рад за тебя, — Нил искренне улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. — И за Капитана. Ему сейчас это нужно. Я уверен, что у вас всех все сложится хорошо.

Тодд улыбнулся в ответ. Он почти чувствовал его прикосновение сквозь пальто. Поначалу он часто говорил с ним, но в последнее время все реже и реже вызывал в памяти образ Нила, боясь, что рано или поздно уже не сможет этого сделать. Но он хотел увидеться с ним, прежде, чем яркие воспоминания совсем померкнут. В качестве небольшого подарка самому себе.

— Что будешь делать с этой штукой? — спросил Нил, указывая на письменный прибор и напоминая, зачем они сюда пришли.

— То, для чего ее создали, — ответил Тодд с улыбкой.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и тут же оба рассмеялись. Тодд замахнулся и отправил в свое единственное путешествие второй в мире непилотируемый письменный прибор. Тот пролетел в воздухе несколько метров и ударился о камни на дне ущелья. Треск, с которым разлетелась доска, заглушил шум реки, бьющейся о камни.

— Ты будешь бросать их каждый год? — спросил Нил.

— Нет, — ответил Тодд и вдруг почувствовал, как его веселье растворяется в холодном осеннем воздухе. — Я думаю, это последний. Теперь мне придется придумывать что-то самому.

— С днем рождения, Тодд.

— Спасибо, Нил.

Он почувствовал, как в уголках его глаз начинают собираться слезы. Тодд не плакал уже полгода. В последний раз он забирал свои вещи из комнаты в Уэлтоне и вспомнил, как Нил любил сидеть на окне, уткнувшись в «Пять веков поэзии» и придумывая, что прочесть на следующей встрече Общества мертвых поэтов. Он помнил, как вытирал слезы, желая, чтобы мистер Пэрри сам застрелился, пока гнев не схлынул и он него не осталось только ноющее чувство утраты. И надежда на то, что когда-нибудь он соберется с силами и навестит мать Нила. Почему-то ему казалось, что ей нужно с ним поговорить.

— Мне пора домой, — сказал Тодд. — Сегодня я еще недостаточно разочаровал родителей.

Нил жестом остановил его.

— Ты хочешь попрощаться? Я не знаю, увидимся ли мы еще.

— Нет, — неожиданно для себя ответил он.

Зачем прощаться с тем, кто навсегда останется с тобой?

Ему хотелось обнять Нила, но он сомневался, что даже его воображение способно на такой спектакль. Он боялся взглянуть на него лишний раз, потому что черты лица уже начали таять в его памяти. У него остался снимок Нила из Уэлтона, но это было групповое фото, где они все стояли в форме, серьезные, делающие вид, что верят в традицию, честь, дисциплину и совершенство. Еще не знающие, чем кончится год. Что тогда было у него на уме? Мысли, которые он никогда не мог озвучить своему отцу. Стоили ли они его жизни? Что вообще в жизни имеет ценность?

Если бы Нил был здесь, он бы знал, что сказать. Придумал бы что-нибудь. Иногда казалось, что у всех вокруг есть ответы на его вопросы, кроме него самого. Но Тодд только отвернулся и стал возвращаться назад по мосту.

— Передай привет от меня Капитану, — вдруг окликнул его Нил. — Он поймет.

Обернувшись на голос, Тодд увидел, что Нил не сдвинулся с места. Его полуулыбка и глаза были такими же живыми, как в тот вечер, когда он выступал на сцене. Если это было не лучшее, на что способна его память, то Тодд не знал, чего еще от нее желать. Даже лучи заходящего солнца освещали его лицо, словно софиты.

— Конечно, он поймет.

— О, капитан!

— Мой капитан, — подхватил Тодд и помахал ему рукой.

Домой он отправился уже без своего спутника. Хотя с того семестра в Уэлтоне он никогда больше не чувствовал себя одиноким.


End file.
